Kuroinu Rebellion: Lost Soul Route
by OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: My own take on the Kuroinu Rebellion Challenge by Wimblegurk Brigade, mostly on the Lost Soul Route. Inspired by both Fire Emblem Awakening and Kuroinu Rebellion RPG. SLIGHT AU! SOME OC AND OOC! FUTURE/EVENTUAL GORE, DARK THEMES, AND LEMONS! Please Give It Chance!


**Kuroinu Rebellion: Lost Soul Route**

 **Serie(S):** **Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru. SOME Elements from other series, mainly Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **Synopsis/Plot:** _**My own take on the Kuroinu Rebellion Challenge by Wimblegurk Brigade. Inspired by both Fire Emblem Awakening and Kuroinu Rebellion RPG. SLIGHT AU! SOME OC AND OOC! FUTURE/EVENTUAL GORE, DARK THEMES, AND LEMONS! With no memory of whom he was nor where he came from, a young soul ventured in search of answers. Yet, whenever by either Fate or Chance, this lost soul ended up in the midst of an important battle between a raiding Orc band and the Kuroinu mercenary force. But instead of terrifying him, the young person felt a sense of familiarity; his pulse quickened and blood was set aflame! Now with memories of a distant battlefield filling his mind, the amnesiac child charges onto the battle where he will either live as a legend or die forgotten, all to finally get out of the gutter and learn who or what he is! OC X Harem!**_

 **Pairing(S):** OC X Harem.

 **Disclaimer:** _Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru Belongs To Majin And Liquid (No Joke, I Actually Looked Up At This). Kuroinu Rebellion RPG Belongs To Seth Lionheart/LionheartXIII. Fire Emblem Awakening Belongs To Nintendo. All Other Series And Elements Belongs To Their Respective Owner(S)/Creator(S)._

 **Prologue/Chapter 0: Then Can You Tell Me...Who Am I?**

 **(?)**

In this vast land exists the country of Eostia, the largest nation of the Continent of Serenusu, far to the north of these lands exists a large variety of Monsters and Beasts. To the other nations, they are considered blight and rot within the land. Lately many have taken various women from several villages and made them into their personal slaves.

It was true that what those beasts were doing weren't anything new as many people rose up to fight them to protect their loved ones and nations from the beasts, keeping some sort of balance for many years...

But one day, something had happened to the land where all these races of beasts came from: A dark castle that risen from within the earth suddenly rose up from nothingness one day. Around the castle there was a powerful magical field that made the sky turn into a bloody red color all day and night, the air was difficult to breath in, and the earth seemed to wither and decay around it...

Rumors quickly spread through the land that within the dark castle there was a beautiful Dark Elf whom quickly became known as the Dark Queen. The Dark Queen, whose name was Olga Discordia, managed to win dominion over all the beasts in her domain with her terrifying power, which allowed her to do as however she pleases...

And so, fearing the worst, the Southern Nations swiftly began to oppose her; yet on their own they could do little against her power...at least it was like that until 7 Leaders, whom were the ones who opposed the Dark Queen's wish, came together in an alliance between their providences in an effort to try to stop her and her army of monsters before the worst can happen...

Each providence of the south is lead by a beautiful Princess Knight known as a "Shield Princess". The one who leads them is a Goddess reborn in the form of a High Elf, Lady Celestine Lucross, whom with the other Princess Knights became quickly known as the "Seven Shield Alliance", a unity between trust and honor made with the Cathedral to stop the evil that corrupts and taints their land...

In the ensuring conflict turned war, many were used: Knights, Squires, Pages, Scouts, Spies, Assassins, Archers, Lancers, Riders, Monks, Soldiers, Barbarians, Heroes, Magicians, Healers...but none were more vaster than Mercenaries. Easy to come by and all for the sake of money, these mercenaries formed the largest Mercenary Force known within the world as "Kuroinu Mercenary Forces", often nicknamed "the Black Dogs", which were lead by the famous Mercenary Hero, Volt...

The Kuroinu Army quickly led victory after victory for the "Seven Shield Alliance" and quickly became the "Vanguard" for the Alliance. Then one day, near the possible end of the war, during a simple patrol, the Alliance scouts spotted a large and massive Monster Horde, the likes of which the Alliance had never seen before...and they were all heading towards the small Farming Town of "Canae".

And so...should Canae fall...then the monstrous Horde could march straight to the Goddess unstopped. That is why the Alliance knew that the monsters had to be stopped right there. The Kuroinu forces were the only force nearby and quickly began a large scale battle against them while the Garrison forces helped the people escape from the terrible fighting...and during said fight, an unexpected arrival appeared between the Garrison forces...

 _"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _"H-HELP ME!"_

 _"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

 _'...'_

 _"Stop it..."_

 _*SLASH*_

 _"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _"HOLY SHIT!"_

 _"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"_

 _'...Annoying...'_

 _"Freeze...Eternally..."_

 _*CREEEESH!* *CRACK!*_

 _"T-THAT'S-!?"_

 _"NICE ONE, KIDDO!"_

 _*GROOOOOWWL!*_

 _"HEY, LOOK OUT!"_

 _'...?!'_

 _*BAAAAAAAM! SMASH!*_

 _"WHAT THE-?!"_

 _"YOU BASTARD! KILL IT!"_

 _"GROOOOOAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _*CLASH!*_

 _'Pain...it hurts...'_

 _"HEY! DON'T DIE HERE! WE NEED HELP!"_

 _"WHERE IS THE DAMN MEDIC!"_

 _"QUICKLY! TAKE HIM TO THE TOWN!"_

 **(?)**

 _'Ugh...W-Where...am I? W-What happened...?'_ Thought a robed figure as he was face up in the ground, waking up slowly while weakly looking around confusedly. _'W-Who...am I?'_

Said figure was vaguely aware of the voices around him, instead focusing on the faint sounds of fire, screaming and clashing between weapons as he even felt his mouth have some blood on it. But soon enough his head cleared up enough to look at the two new persons in front of him:

"Hey, are you alright pal? Pretty harsh hit you got back there..." Asked the first man in a playful yet somewhat worried tone of voice, as he was revealed to be a young man, probably in his early or mid 20's at most, with short hair slicked back and a strand in front of his face, which had somewhat narrowed brown eyes, a semi-handsome face with a joking grin, and wore only a green sleeveless vest that was open, showing off his upper body alongside his abs and muscles, a black pouch on his left forearm, brown pants, and brown boots.

"Y-Yes...I'm fine..." Mumbled out the figure accepting the stretched arm of the man and getting up, reaching up to his shoulders at a full height of 5'2. "W-What is this place? And who are you two?"

"I'm Hicks," Introduced himself the now named Hicks with a small laugh. "the Left hand and one of the two Generals of the Kuroinu Mercenary corps."

"Kuro...Inu...? What's that?" Asked the now curious figure before a cough brought his attention alongside Hicks, making them look at the second man, whom was also a young man, the same possible age as Hicks but younger, with brown curly hair that reached his neck, sharp green eyes with a hint of suspicion and curiosity covered by glasses, giving his sharp face and small frown a smart look, who was wearing an elegant purple outfit, like a uniform, with a green robe highlighted in beige lines, black boots and a purple cape on top, giving him a magician like aspect.

"For your question, it means Black Dog..." Began the second man before sighing and smiling slightly while bowing. "Anyway, I am Kim, the Right hand and the other General of the Kuroinu Mercenaries, a Magician and the one whom makes sure that this whole thing keeps afloat and don't fall on itself..."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kim..." Mumbled out Hicks before turning to the young boy. "So are you alright? I mean, it's not everyday someone like you take a hit to the head from a goddamn Orc and just shrugs it off, y'know?"

"I see..." Simply said the young boy before looking at himself and saying, "I'm fine now...a bit of a headache, but I think it will pass..."

"That's good so far." Admitted Kim before his look turned serious as he asked, "Now, do you remember anything at all? Who you are? Where you came from? If you have any relatives?"

"I...I...I don't remember much..." Finally said the young boy as he held his head in his arms, trying to remember his past but barely getting anything out of a blank state. "Just a couple things...including my name."

"What is your name then? Can't let the boy who saved us during the previous Orc attack not even know how he's called." Hicks said between curious and amused.

"My name...yes, I remember. It's..." Mumbled out the figure as he thought of his name before finally answering. "Nazo...my name is Nazo..."

"Aha ha! I never doubted you for a second, Nazo! I knew you would never forget your own name!" Laughed Hicks while smacking lightly the now named Nazo's back, making the latter flinch a bit before calming down.

"Y-Yeah..." Nazo chuckled back before Kim fake coughed yet again.

"Now now, let's hold on the matter." He began amused, "Before we start celebrating, we should make sure that young Nazo here remembers what his job is and the skills that come with it..."

That made both men nod as Nazo thought back to what he could remember about his role in battle was, until it hit him yet again!

"From what I can remember...I was a travelling Wizard and Healer...looking around for a place to rest when I got caught up in that battle..." Recognized Nazo. "But with all that chaos around...I had no other choice than to fight back against those Orcs...and then I got hit...nothing comes up afterwards."

"Yeah, one of those hit you damn right in the head. But now you're fine and that's all that matters." Hicks supported before asking, "So are you hungry? We got some food for you in case you were once you woke up."

That said, Nazo's stomach suddenly rumbled up, startling the trio a bit before the mentioned blushed embarrassed and quickly took the food, which consisted of some bread, ham, an apple and a glass of water, and quickly ate it as the two generals looked amused at the young man.

"Thank *MUNCH!* you..." Said Nazo once he finished eating and took a nearby bucket filled with water to wash his face, only to blink in surprise at the reflection of his face; which consisted of a young face around 13-14 with short, somewhat spiky, white hair that reached to his neck, red eyes, tanned skin, small nose and lips pulled in a surprised look, giving him a very feminine look, as if he was a girl instead of a boy!

"..." With a blink, he put the bucket on the ground and touched his lower body, or more specifically a certain part of his gender defining anatomy, with his hands to see if he was a male, and with a mix of pleasure, relief and embarrassment he noticed that he was not only a male, but one with a good 'package' for someone of his age... _'Wait...hold old am I?'_

Soon a small memory came to his mind and he found his answer: _'Ah yes, I'm sixteen years old...despite looking like 14 at most...'_

But then he heard the sound of a laugh and saw a laughing Hicks take a small bag of coins from a frowning Kim before the former said, "HAH! Told ya' that he would freak out about his gender once he woke up!"

"Fine, you were right for once..." Kim said hollowly before looking at Nazo and blinking embarrassed, "Sorry about that, but the idiot of a comrade next to me wanted to do a childish bet about whenever you would try to...confirm what gender you were once you woke up and I had no other choice than to agree...My apologies, young Nazo."

"It's...alright?" Deadpanned Nazo before he shook his head and looked around, seeing many soldiers in blue and silver armor with red scarf going around doing many things ranging from taking some boxes from one place to another, keeping guard around the tents and the town, helping the wounded to even training at that very moment while some Nuns in dark blue robes with white gowns were either taking care of the injured, the food or even any children around! "What's going on here? And where are we anyway?!"

"In reverse order, we're in the village known as Canae." Answered swiftly a serious Kim, making both Nazo and a now serious Hicks pay him attention. "As for what is going on, long story short, we're in the middle of a battle against the Orc army with our boss and leader of the Kuroinu, Volt, fighting against the main forces with most of our allies while we're left dealing with the remains that come across this town in order to attack it while making sure that the survivors are kept safe."

Nazo nodded and thanked the Wizard for the explanation given to him before checking his outfit, which consisted of a full body beige cloak with hood that covered his face, with a sleeveless black chain-mail shirt below, red bandages wrapped around both arms, black pants and black shoes.

"So who wrapped up my wounds?" He asked, wanting to know whom he should thank for his recovery.

"Oh, it was one of the sisters whom took off your clothes before wrapping up the wounds in bandages, which is why they're red right now." Hicks started as he held a long-sleeved gray medieval vest with many pouches and Nazo took off the bandages, revealing smooth tanned skin and making Kim's eyes widen a second with interest as Hicks whistled up in appreciation, before passing him the vest, which Nazo soon put over below the hood. "Not bad, it seems you're good to go."

Kim then said, "Anyway, we've been tending to you ever since your accident, our commander Volt meanwhile, has managed to win the upper hand in battle and is driving up the enemy back as we speak."

"Not only that, but while the boss is off fighting the bulk of the horde, it's our job to take down their boss before they get their second wind." Added Hicks before asking, "So anyway Nazo...um, do you remember how to use your magic? Or how to even fight?"

That caused Kim's eyebrows to shot up in interest as Nazo stood still before nodding a moment later, making the Left hand of Volt ask cheerfully, "Then what you think of helping us deal with any upcoming horde of those damn Orcs? We'll obviously cover you, and if things go well you'll be rewarded handsomely!"

"Hold on for a second Hicks. While tempting the offer of additional help, we must make sure just how much he remembers..." Kim warned before turning to Nazo, "How much you remember of both physical and magical fights?"

Nazo stared at his arms curiously before picking up a common knife from the ground and spinning it several times casually until he stopped. "Well, it seems I'm quite good with a knife...as for my magic, let's see..." And with that, he concentrated as he raised his right arm to the side and a blue circle floated in front of it before some ice shards fell to the ground! "It seems I can use Ice magic so far..."

"Not bad...not bad at all..." Admitted Kim, inwardly impressed at the magical potential of the child before him. "Yes, he may prove to be quite the help on this situation."

"Awesome! So what you'd say, Nazo pal?" Hicks asked excitedly as the mentioned teenager nodded a bit embarrassed, making him cheer up in joy. "Great! Now those damn Orcs won't know what hit 'em!"

"But let me tell you this so that you may understand it now, Nazo..." Began Kin seriously, "Normally Volt wouldn't place so much faith in a newcomer, especially an outsider. In fact, he's quite used to taking all the glory for himself and his men."

"I see...then I thank you for this trust given at the moment." Nazo answered while bowing in gratitude. "And once again thanks a lot for saving me when I got hit by that Orc."

"You're welcome kiddo!" Laughed Hicks before they all got serious, with the former looking quite bloodthirsty. "Back to the matter at hand! After so long we finally got the enemy on the run. Now it's the time for the counter attack!"

"As planned we'll come with you, with your injury who knows what else you may have forgotten." Kim said with a snide laugh as Nazo frowned. "No offense, but this is to make sure that nothing goes wrong and we all end up meeting quite a lot sooner with the reaper."

"...Fair enough." The young man admitted back, feeling a bit foolish for having doubted the Wizard in front of him upon hearing his response. After all, this was currently a time of war, which was quite nerve wrecking on most men and thus he had to be careful in order to survive long enough to remember who he truly was.

Not only that, but he needed to return the favor to the two generals in front of him for having saved his life even when they didn't had to. _'It's the least I can do...'_ Besides, as much as Kim acted snidely now, he was right. Nazo couldn't turn down the help offered in the situation they were all in. _'For now, I can trust them...'_

Even so...for some strange reason, there was something inside Nazo that told him otherwise, or to at least be wary and keep up his guard around them...

He was pulled out of his thought when he saw Hicks turn around and say, "You look fine now, we should get moving."

"Still, I must warn you that once we leave the safety of the camp, I'm sure the enemy will attack us." Warned Kin seriously as both amnesiac Wizard and Soldier nodded.

With that, the trio began to walk around the many camp tents near the city gate, looking around at the other people there as they approached the gate.

Despite that, Nazo was able to hear some of the conversations going around the place:

"*Sniff* I'm scared...I wanna go home!" Cried out a young blonde child while being hugged by a nun, whom patted his head comfortingly.

"There, there young one. The Goddess shall protect you."

"Goddess, watch over your children in this time of need..." A soldier prayed nearby, preparing himself for battle.

"We don't have many potions left...I hope that the injured ones can hold on for a while longer..." Another soldier said while checking out the medical bay.

"Gahhh! With everything in chaos, I don't know what to do!" Cried out a third soldier while glancing around nervously.

"Ugh...Repairs are so exhausting!" Complained a builder while stretching himself.

"An Orc is a little threat alone, but their sheer numbers in that army are overwhelming! To think that the Alliance would struggle against these mindless beasts is..." Said one soldier to his companion, who scowled in anger and impotence.

"Hmph! They just don't know when to quit! Otherwise we would have defeated the Dark Queen long ago!"

"Those filthy beasts make an effort to capture women during combat..." Frowned a female soldier to her partner. "Death would surely be preferable to whatever fate awaits those taken..."

"Those damned monsters..." Growled the other female before her eyes widened in horror. "My comrades were captured by those beasts...surely they will be...Oh Goddess! Have mercy on them!"

That last part made Nazo shiver in disgust and pity, because while he couldn't remember that much outside personal information at the moment, even he found what the Orcs wanted with the females to be horrifying to the point where he wouldn't wish that upon anyone.

"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot allow you to pass as orders of the Commander, which were to have this route sealed off until the enemy is routed." Spoke a soldier to a panicking man in front of him and several others that stood between a barricaded gate.

"Bah! I'm such a fool! I should've escaped while I had the chance! To think the Dark Queen's army is here near us, we're all doomed!" Cursed the man in despair.

"Geez, talk about overreacting..." Deadpanned Hicks annoyed. "I mean, we're here to help and yet they look ready to give up without even fighting!"

"Not that you could blame them, after all unlike us who thrive in these kind of situations, they're just common folk caught in the wrong place at the wrong time..." Kin reminded his partner.

"I know, but damn if all this bitching doesn't piss me off!"

Nazo meanwhile stared at the Medical Tent where the injured were taking as much treatment as possible, even if there wasn't enough potions or sisters available at the moment...

 _'Should I...?'_ He thought to himself while glancing at his arms before looking at the overworking nuns treating many of the injured, even if there were others in need at the moment. _'...*SIGH* Guess I have no other choice...besides, this could help me in learning once again how to heal effectively...'_

And so, with his mind made up, Nazo decided to head towards the Medical camp, much to the surprise and intrigue of his temporal comrades.

"H-Hey! Where are you going Nazo? Weren't we supposed to get out there and kick some Orc arse at once?!" Demanded Hicks surprised as Kin sighed.

"The Orcs haven't arrived yet, so we got some time to rest before the battle draws near...besides, I just want to see if I can help the injured ones in any way possible..." Nazo answered as he went to a Nun, whom quickly became surprised upon seeing him.

"W-What are you doing here, young child?" She asked curiously. "Are you hurt? Is there something I can do to help?"

"No, I'm fine..." Nazo shook his head. "But I came to ask if I could help you all deal with the injured..."

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think you'll be able to do much for them..." She answered with a sad look, to which Nazo sighed before he focused magic on his arms, making her eyes, alongside any spectators, widen as they glowed green. "N-No way..."

"I believe I may be able of some help Miss Nun...so would you please let me see the injured?" With that said, the now hopeful Nun guided Nazo inside as he soon used his recently rediscovered Healing spell to help some of the injured recover faster.

"Geez, that Nazo kid..." Sighed Hicks. "I mean, he might be doing something good right now but at any moment those damn Orcs may come back!"

"That may be true..." Kim said before chuckling as he quickly went to the tent with his now glowing green hands. "But then again this could prove beneficial to us in the long run, don't you agree?"

Hicks then chuckled in response as he nodded, watching for a while how his partners healed the injured the best they could, to the point where the majority was recovered enough to move and even fight.

* * *

"That's the last one..." Sighed a somewhat tired Nazo as he finished healing the female before him, feeling a bit tired from using his magic to heal others but not enough to rest. "How are things on your end, Kim?"

"Already done here, young Nazo." Chuckled the mentioned as he rose up and went to him and passing him a blue drink in a small crystal bottle. "I was merely waiting for you to finish your part. Anyway, here's an Ether, it will help you recover your lost Mana."

"Won't you need it?" Nazo asked before Kim shook his head and explained he already took one and had many others kept as well. "Alright then, bottoms up."

And so after drinking it, Nazo sighed in relief with a smile as he felt his Mana reserves recover rather quickly as they got outside the tent and meet up with Hicks. "I needed that..."

"You're both lucky there was no damn Ogres coming while you were busy, y'know?" Hicks said, yet there was a playful tone in his voice.

"We know that, but wouldn't you have been able to defeat them all by yourself, oh Great and Powerful Hicks?" Joked Kim as Nazo chuckled in amusement, making Hicks laugh in agreement.

"Fair enough, man...fair enough." But then a MASSIVE roar made everyone froze up as the trio quickly headed to the gates of Canae, and they looked on the battered landscape that was once Canae, as the once peaceful farming town was has been reduced to a nearly unrecognizable wasteland by the flames of war! "SHIT! Are those damn beasts here so soon?!"

"This is bad...we must prepare the troops at once for defense against this horde!" Scowled Kim while he and the others saw the upcoming army of Orcs, which was quite highly abnormal as Orcs almost never went out of their own territory, but these Orcs were different. _'Even worse, their numbers are unlike anything ever recorded in the history of the Alliance! We need to be very careful if we want to survive long enough for Volt and the other troops to arrive...'_

Even so, Kim realized that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought so because Volt had engaged with the main horde in the west alongside the rest of the mercenary forces, leaving barely over a dozen counting him, Hicks and Nazo. And despite the main forces being divided, what remained was a smaller yet nonetheless threatening party of Orcs and other monstrous beings ranging from Imps to even some Minotaurs guided by a General that was overseeing the camp!

 _'There's still hope through...If the Orc General were to be defeated, the remaining Orcs would assuredly fall into disarray and become easy dealings for us and the rest of the soldiers...'_ With that thought, Kim turned and was surprised to see Nazo having a similar look to his and nod, showing that he also understood how to quickly deal with the enemy forces before more lives were lost. _'Very interesting...each time we're together you just find ways to surprise me, Nazo...I wonder who you were before...'_

"That Orc Boss is just down through the canyon." Hicks commented as he glared at the upcoming forces. "We can deal with him if we manage to get there!"

"Once he's dealt with, the remaining forces will scatter with the wind and flee back to their beloved queen." Supported Kim. "After all, those monsters are easy prey without a guiding hand tugging at their leash..."

"Hopefully we can be able to finish this fight without any more losses..." Nazo commented with a worried yet determined look, readying himself for his first battle ever since he awoke without memories...

 ***ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!***

"SHIT! Here they come!" Warned Hicks before all hell broke up loose!

 _To Be Continued...\_

 ** _~Cue: Roundabout By Yes!~_**

D/O: AND CUT!

I hope that you all enjoyed the Prologue to my newest fic!^^ This chapter is mainly inspired by the Kuroinu Rebellion RPG made by LionheartXIII, I'd suggest you to play the Demo as soon as you can! I played it and fell in love with it, even thought it was only playable for a few hours...but then again, that's what a Demo is. But don't worry, from what I have gotten so far, Lionheart is working even now on the newest Demo, which will cover the full Prologue and Chapter 1 and would be out hopefully, at MOST, by July. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this.

About Nazo himself, I was inspired on his design by Archer/Counter Guardian EMIYA and Chloe Von Einzberg from the Fate Series of the Nasuverse by TYPE-MOON in terms of design, with the personality and palette of the former and the gender bended body and size of the latter. As you can see, he's like a Red Mage from Final Fantasy; A Jack of All Trades, yet Master of None...for now.

In terms of his backstory and original personality, let's just say that he went through hell before losing his memories, which had made him into quite the cold boy...but it seems that he has a new chance at life...but will he enjoy it or search for memories that might be better left forgotten...?

As for Hicks and Kim, yes we all know that they're bad guys in canon, but in here this is before they reveal their true colors, and also to give some character development to them...

Anyway, Please Review BUT NO FLAMES!


End file.
